Orochimaru X Hikari  Their Forbidden Love Story
by Aerisuke
Summary: When Orochimaru meets 14-year-old Hikari Konohana, he immediately begins to fall in love with her as she also falls in love with him, too. But with everyone in Spica forbidding them to be together, how will Orochimaru and Hikari stay together? R&R Please!


Orochimaru X Hikari ~ Their Forbidden Love Story Chapter 1: A Fateful Meeting.

**(Note: Look, I know that I said that I'd work on the next chapter to Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!), but I couldn't resist in working on this cute, yet forbidden love story between Hikari Konohana from Strawberry Panic, and Orochimaru from Naruto. Also, please consider this fanfic as a birthday present for Orochimaru, since his birthday is coming up in three days. Happy Birthday, Orochimaru-sama, and please enjoy the story... that is... if you're a big fan or Naruto or an Orochimaru fangirl.)**

Story:  
When Orochimaru meets 14-year-old Hikari Konohana, he immediately begins to fall in love with as she falls in love with him, too. But as their love is strictly forbidden by Yaya, Amane, Kaname, Momomi, Shion, and everyone else in Spica, how will they be able to be together? P.S. Happy Birthday, Orochimaru! R&R Please!

Orochimaru and Kabuto were on vacation and decided to go to Astraea Hill for Orochimaru's birthday while Sasuke and the rest of Team Hawk (Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu), stayed behind in Otogakure while watching Orochimaru's lair while he and Kabuto were gone.

"Ah, it sure was nice of Sasuke and the rest of Team Hawk to let us enjoy a vacation at Astraea Hill, eh, Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kabuto.

"Yep. It sure was, Kabuto. It sure was." said Orochimaru.

Just then, as they were walking to the hotel that they were staying at in Astraea Hill they heard singing.

_kedakaki yuri no shiro no kotoku_

_(Like the white of a sublime lily,) _

_kushiki bara no beni no kotoku _

_(like the spirit of a mysterious rose,)_

_aoba no nobe no midori no kotoku_

_(__like the green of a field of fresh leaves,)_

_ten no kisaki wa uruwashiku emu_

_(the queen of heaven smiles lovingly)_

_hikari kagayaku warera nomi haha_

_(The shining light, our mother)_

_yowaki na ga kora wo mamori tamae_

_(The weak coming thou protect the children and others too.)_

_"Where's that beautiful singing voice coming from?" _asked Orochimaru to himself.

"Um... Orochimaru-sama?" asked a confused Kabuto.

"Shh! Kabuto, listen." whispered Orochimaru as he continued hearing the singing.

_sae kooru yo no yami no ue ni _

_(Crystal clear on the darkness of the freezing night.)_

"Kabuto, this way." whispered Orochimaru as he and Kabuto followed the beatuiful singing voice.

_shirube naki hi no oounabara_

_(Without the guiding ocean day)_

"Where are we going, Orochimaru-sama?" asked a confused Kabuto.

_kiri fukaki chi no mori no uchi ni_

_(In the forest of the deep fog) _

"I'm trying to figure out where that beautiful singing voice is coming from." said Orochimaru.

_otome no hoshi ga kagayaki kanou_

_(A virginal star shines bright)_

"What if it's a girl, huh? You might have a crush on her, Orochimaru-sama." said Kabuto with a smirk.

_kiyoki misao nomi haha no hoshi ni_

_(It is clear, it comes, only virtue in the star of the mother)_

Orochimaru then punched Kabuto's head.

"Shut up, Kabuto! Do you want to become another one of my experiments?" asked an angry Orochimaru as he made a fist at Kabuto.

"I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama. It was just a joke." said Kabuto as he anime sweatdropped and chuckled with a nervous smile while scratching his head.

"Hmph! Well joke or no joke, I must find that singing voice! Come on, Kabuto! Let's go!" cried Orochimaru.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama!" cried Kabuto as he and Orochimaru continued to follow the beautiful singing voice.

Just then, they came across a 14-year-old girl named Hikari Konohana singing the last few lines of her song:

_koe wo awasete inori tsukaen_

_(And all will pray with one voice.)_

_amen_

_(Amen.)_

Orochimaru then widened her eyes in shock as he was mesmerized at how beautiful Hikari was.

Hikari then turned around and saw Orochimaru and Kabuto standing there beside her.

They were at the same fence where Hikari first met Amane the day before.

"Who... are you?" asked Orochimaru to Hikari.

"Um... I'm... Hikari... Hikari Konohana." said Hikari in a shy, but quiet voice.

"Orochimaru." said Orochimaru as he walked over to Hikari and ended up shaking her right hand with his left hand as they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you... Hikari." said Orochimaru with a smile as he looked at Kabuto.

"This is my right-hand man... Kabuto Yakushi." said Orochimaru as he introduced Kabuto to Hikari.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you, Hikari." said Kabuto.

"Um... it's nice to meet you, too... no... the both of you in fact. But... Orochimaru..." said Hikari.

"Yes? What is it... Hikari?" asked Orochimaru.

"May I call you... Orochimaru-sama?" asked Hikari.

"Well, actually, _I _usually call Orochimaru, "Orochimaru-sama"." said Kabuto.

"Kabuto... you don't mind if this young lady named Hikari calls me, "Orochimaru-sama", do you?" asked Orochimaru as he looked at Kabuto.

"Well... if Hikari calls you, "Orochimaru-sama", then can I call you, "Lord Orochimaru"?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes, Kabuto... yes you may." said Orochimaru as he looked back at Hikari.

"So anyway... I wanted to ask you about something." said Orochimaru.

"Sure. What is it, Orochimaru-sama?" asked Hikari.

"Were you the one that was singing that beautiful song earlier?" asked Orochimaru.

"Why... yes... yes I was. Why?" asked Hikari.

"I just wanted to know who sang it so badly!" cried Orochimaru.

Hikari's face then turned red.

"Well, excuse me! But if you're going to be rude, then-" said Hikari as Kabuto said:

"What Lord Orochimaru meant was, he thought it was the most beautiful song that he's ever heard in all his life."

"Oh. Thank you... Orochimaru-sama." said Hikari as she smiled at Orochimaru.

"Anyway... what was the song called?" asked Orochimaru.

"Hikari's song. It's a song that I sing in Choir." said Hikari.

"So wait... you sing?" asked Orochimaru.

"Well... I sing at the St. Spica Catholic Church with the Saintly Chorus." said Hikari.

"Oh? Is that so?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes. I also sing with my best friend, Yaya Nanto." said Hikari.

"Is that another boy?" asked a confused Orochimaru as he almost got mad thinking that Yaya was a boy and was Hikari's boyfriend.

"No. It's a girl. In fact, the three schools, Miator, our very own Spica, and Le Rim are all girl schools."

"Oh. Well then, Hikari..." said Orochimaru.

"Yes?" asked Hikari.

"If you ever sing at the St. Spica Catholic Church, would you mind if Kabuto and I came and saw you singing with the Saintly Chorus?" asked Orochimaru.

"What? See me... sing... with the Saintly Chorus... at the St. Spica Catholic Church?" asked Hikari as she began blushing.

"Yes. Since I heard you sing, Hikari, I want to hear you sing with the Saintly Chorus at the St. Spica Catholic Chuch. Will you do it... for me? Please... Hikari?" asked Orochimaru.

Hikari then thought about it as she finally nodded her head and said:

"Yes."

"Great. Hikari..." said Orochimaru.

"Yes?" asked Hikari.

"Could I... could I try one thing on you?" asked Orochimaru.

"Sure. What is it, Orochimaru-sama?" asked Hikari.

"Don't move." said Orochimaru as he didn't reply to her as he walked closer to Hikari, spun his tongue in a circular motion and giggled at her while smirking.

Suddenly, Hikari felt as if she was paralyzed.

_"Wait a minute... what's this weird feeling? My body... I can't move." _said Hikari as Orochimaru walked closer to her. He then kissed her forehead as she gasped and passed out and fell on the ground.

"Lord Orochimaru! What did you just do to Hikari?" cried Kabuto.

"What? All I did was kiss her forehead. That's all I did." said Orochimaru as he looked at Kabuto.

"But then how could she have passed out like that?" asked Kabuto in a calmer voice.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe she was so frightened of me at the fact that I was this close to her, and that I kissed her beautiful forehead. That's probably why she passed out. What do you think, Kabuto, hmm?" asked Orochimaru as he giggled and smirked at Kabuto.

"I don't know, Lord Orochimaru. Anyway, we should get back to the hotel that we're staying at." said Kabuto.

"And just leave poor Hikari here?" asked Orochimaru as he looked at the unconscious Hikari.

"What? Do you like her?" asked Kabuto.

Orochimaru then blushed and turned away from Kabuto... but didn't answer.

"Well? I asked you a question, Lord Orochimaru, now answer it." said Kabuto as he was eager to know what Orochimaru's answer to him liking Hikari would be.

There was still no answer or words that came from Orochimaru's mouth.

"Fine. If you're not going to answer me, then I might as well go back to the hotel by myself and leave you here with Hikari until she wakes up." said Kabuto.

"No, Kabuto. I'm coming with you." said Orochimaru as he finally spoke after 15 seconds of not replying to Kabuto's question about him liking Hikari.

"Finally you answer me. Darn you, Lord Orochimaru." mumbled Kabuto.

"What was that?" asked Orochimaru.

"Uh, nothing, Lord Orochimaru." lied Kabuto as he nervously smiled and chuckled at Orochimaru.

"Come on, Kabuto... let's go." said Orochimaru as he started walking.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru!" cried Kabuto as he started walking with Orochimaru back to the hotel that they were staying at Astraea Hill.


End file.
